Nada es perfecto excepto en Villa Roman
by Itnuzi Desli
Summary: Continuacion de Navidades [SakxRyo] Casi un año sin actualizar, una conversacion entre amigas, lectores desesperados... ARRIBA! n.n perdon...
1. Un no merecido golpe

Hola a todos, es Itnuzi Desli dándoles lo que les prometió y eso era… La continuación de Navidades, jejeje… quizás me tarde un poquito (mucho) pero aquí esta, fue revisado por Chocolana quien dio su aprobación! Así que enjoy!

Nada es perfecto excepto en Villa Roman"

1er Capitulo: Un no merecido golpe

Se iniciaba una nueva era en la Seisshun-Gakuen, en el preciso momento en el que Echizen Ryoma mejor conocido como "The prince of tennis" pisaba el suelo de la escuela.

Como entrando a terreno desconocido avanzo, adentrándose mas al gran edificio en el cual aprendería muchas cosas y conocería a gente muy particular.

Un chico se le acerco a hablarle, era de su tamaño y de su misma edad, tenia el cabello marrón y una sola ceja, le dijo su nombre se llamaba Horio… empezó a hablarle y le pareció fastidioso a primera vista… una impresión muy acertada. Se ofreció acompañarlo a las canchas de tennis, el se negó pero aun así Horio lo siguió.

Al llegar a las canchas después de preguntar a un chico donde quedaban. Conocieron a dos chicos más… Katsuo y Kachiro, un gusto conocerlos. En las canchas había dos intermedios, les ofrecieron jugar a algo, no le dio buena espina pero los otros tres chicos decidieron participar a el estupido juego de pegarle a la lata con un servicio. Como era de suponerse la lata estaba llena de piedras para que nadie la pudiera tumbar y así ellos estafarlos y quedarse con el dinero.

Decidió terminar con la farsa y con un certero servicio hacia la tapa de la lata hizo que cayera vaciando su contenido en el piso, terminando su tramposo juego. Los intermedios se enojaron pero al final había ganado Ryoma. Después llego un titular llamado Momoshiro a regañar a los regulares… se fueron del lugar regañados y luego el titular le pidió a Ryoma que jugara con el. Solo quería ver el Twist Serve y como el tenia ganas de jugar tennis acepto.

Fue algo bastante impresionante, ver las habilidades de ese niño de apenas 12 años… deja sorprendido a cualquiera.

El titular no jugo para nada bien, dicen que fue por que se había lesionado el tobillo en realidad no le tomo importancia. Luego de que Momoshiro abandonara el juego los fastidiosos chicos que había conocido antes lo atosigaron de preguntas y de halagos además unas chicas se habían acercado a la escena. Una de coletas y actitud extrovertida llamada Osakada Tomoka y otra de clinejas largas y un poco más reservadas de nombre Ryuzaki Sakuno.

Para la chica de clinejas marrones rojizas no era la primera vez que lo veía, lo había visto antes en un torneo de tennis donde hubo un poco violencia por parte de el contrincante con el que jugo Ryoma pero gracias a kami no había pasado a mayores. El no se acordaba de ella y eso la entristecía un poco, era una chica muy sensible y se podría decir que fue la primera vez que Ryoma la lastimo y que lo guardo en sus adentros.

Había pasado cierto tiempo desde que Ryoma ahora con 13 años cumplidos había llegado a Seigaku, entro a formar parte de los selectos y asombrosos titulares del equipo algo muy poco probable para un novato del primer año pero ya saben… El príncipe del tennis hace honor a su titulo. Tomoka había formado un club de fans y se había autonombrado la presidente, Sakuno se había enamorado de Ryoma y lo tenia muy bien guardado ya que no se le hacia buena idea contárselo a una enardecida fanática del chico como lo era su mejor amiga.

Si lo analizamos desde un punto superficial Ryoma Echizen es solo un niño atractivo de carácter odioso, arrogante y muy creído. ¿A quien le puede gustar? Pero si lo analizamos mas a fondo nos podemos enamorar de su misteriosa forma de ser y dejarnos encantar por sus ojos de gato. Sin olvidar la manera en la que habla, camina, respira y todo lo que comúnmente haga el.

"Ryoma te amo" era lo que gritaban las chicas casi muertas de la emoción al ver a aquel chico jugar un partido amistoso contra otro de los titulares. Echizen se sentía un poco bastante incomodo y trataba de ignorar completamente el hecho de que había alguien observando el juego.

-Oh si Ryoma yo también te amo- dijo burlonamente Momoshiro mientras le devolvía la pelota-.

- Cállate y juega- dijo acomodándose su gorra y anotando un punto.

- Parece que el príncipe se enojo- rió momo- mejor deberías decirle a las niñitas que la próxima vez griten mas fuerte.

Oyendo el comentario del chico de ojos violetas, el club de fans empezó a animar aun con más furor a Ryoma quien se sintió mas sofocado con los gritos y la forma en que se burlaba Takeshi. Como hartándose Ryoma hizo un servicio, no cualquier servicio un Twist Serve que diera en el piso y fuera directamente a la reja en dirección al lugar donde estaban las chicas, no quería herirlas solo ahuyentarlas, al mismo tiempo que lanzaba la pelota al aire y se preparaba para pegarle, Ryuzaki Sakuno entro a las canchas con el motivo de decirle algo a su abuela. Unas chicas asustadas al ver la pelota acercándose… una pelota en dirección a una inocente chica… y unos titulares esperando lo peor.

-Ahh- grito al ver la pelota rebotar del piso y darle fuertemente a un costado de su cabeza-.

-¡Ryuzaki!- Grito Ryoma al ver a la chica que caía al piso… se desplomo duramente en el piso.

-¡Sakuno!- se acerco corriendo rápidamente su abuela al ver a su nieta inconsciente en el piso- ¿te encuentras bien?

-No responde, creo que el golpe el dejo inconsciente- dijo acertadamente Momoshiro a Ryoma quien se encontraba agachado mirando a la chica

-Sakuno-chan- llego corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos la presidenta del club de fans- Sakuno… Sakuno… ¡¡despierta!

-No la sacudas- dijo Ryoma apartando a Tomoka de Sakuno

- Hay que llevarla a la enfermería- dijo con voz preocupada su abuela

-Yo la cargo- dijo Momoshiro levantando la espalda de la chica del piso

-No… que la lleve Ryoma- lo miro desafiante- después de todo esto es su culpa

Todos tragaron en seco al oír la voz furiosa de la entrenadora, Ryoma cargo a Sakuno en sus brazos y siguió rápidamente a Ryuzaki-sensei quien salía con paso rápido de las canchas.

- ¡espérenme! – los siguió corriendo tomoka

-Pobre nieta de la entrenadora- dijo Momo con una mano en la cabeza- mira que recibir un twist serve justo en la cabeza y luego caerse… debe doler.

-Claro que debe doler- le respondió Eiji- O'chibi siempre hace cosas peligrosas.

-Espero que se ponga bien- se acerco Fuji-

-Mi tío me contó que al hospital fue una chica que había recibido un balonazo y fue tan fuerte que le movió la masa cerebral y estuvo en coma por un mes- comento Oishi mientras un aura negativa aparecía alrededor de los jugadores- eh… yo solo decía.

-Hmm, pues la fuerza de un twist serve no puede compararse con un balonazo así que…- Inui hizo unos cuantos cálculos mentales- solo estaría en como por dos semanas.

-Ya dejen de decir estupideces y vuelvan al entrenamiento- sentencio el Tezuka buchou- Estoy seguro que a la nieta de la entrenadora no le paso nada serio y se pondrá bien… o eso espero.

Luego de correr rápidamente hasta la enfermería la dejaron en la camilla y esperaron impacientes mientras la enfermera la revisaba

-Hmm, no les puedo decir nada ya que la lesión no es externa pero si les puedo aconsejar que le pongan hielo al lugar afectado y que la lleven a un hospital- la profesora Sumire se acerco a la camilla donde estaba su nieta y quito unos cabellos que estaban en su frente- llévenla rápido.

-Ryoma…- lo llamo la entrenadora

- ¿Si?- pregunto esperando recibir regaños e insultos de su profesora-

-Dile a los demás que las practicas se cancelan y también dile a Tezuka y a Oishi que vengan rápido aquí- dijo volteando a mirarlo- ve.

-Si… -salio corriendo de la enfermería velozmente en dirección a las canchas de tenis, no quería pensar en lo que le pasaría a Sakuno… el tenia algo que decirle a ella, y era muy importante. Al llegar Les dijo a todos que se cancelaban las practicas y llamo a parte a Tezuka buchou y a Syuichiro- Ryuzaki-sensei quiere que vallan a la enfermería rápido.

-De acuerdo- los dos fueron al encuentro con la entrenadora.

-Vaya Echizen… esto fue serio- se acerco a el Momoshiro- hiciste ese saque twist con mucha fuerza

- ¿Qué esperabas? Esas niñas me tenían harto y fue una imprudencia de Sakuno meterse así en las canchas.

-Sabes que fue solo tu culpa… no tenia que hacerle eso a tus admiradoras y ella solo quería hablar con su abuela.

- Me voy a mi casa- dijo poniéndole fin a la conversación, guardo la raqueta en su bolso y se despidió de Momo- Bye.

Y poco a poco las canchas de tennis se fueron quedando vacías por la cancelación de las practicas, todos estaban preocupados por como estaría la chica de 1er año nieta de la entrenadora y también estaban de acuerdos en que Echizen se había vuelto completamente loco al hacer ese saque Twist en dirección a ella.

Ya en el hospital la entrenadora Sumire, el capitán Tezuka y el sub capitán Syuichiro esperaban el informe del doctor que era el tío de Syuuichiro por eso le había pedido que fuera con ellos.

-Bueno al parecer la pelota le pego muy fuerte – les dijo acariciando su barbilla- se parece a un caso anterior donde a la chica se le movió la masa cerebral

-¡Tal y como les conté!- Exclamo Oishi

-ajajaja pero no creo que sea tan serio- dijo riéndose al ver las caras de Ryuzaki y Tezuka

-Tío, no digas esas cosas- le regaño Oishi

-¿y como cree que estará, doctor?- pregunto Sumire con mucha preocupación en su voz.

-bueno, en este momento le están haciendo unas tomografías, y no les puedo decir nada hasta verlas- volvió a acariciarse la barbilla

- y ¿Cuándo despertara? Ya lleva mucho tiempo inconsciente- pregunto Tezuka

- fue un golpe duro… quizás este en coma por 1 o 2 semanas…-

-¡tal y como predijo Sadaharu!- reafirmo Oishi

-ajajajaja era otra broma, ah como me encanta hacerle bromas a los pacientes… sirve para alivianar la tensión- les sonrió el doctor

-tío con esas cosas no se juega- lo regaño nuevamente su sobrino

- ejejeje- una enfermera entro a la sala y le entrego un sobre- oh miren, llegaron las tomas.

Los 4 siguieron al doctor a un pequeño cuarto donde el pidió que apagaran las luces y cerraran la puerta. Observo con detenimiento las placas… los tres miraban al doctor esperando que les dijera un veredicto ¿Cuál era el estado de Ryuzaki Sakuno?

-Si, tal como lo pensé…- dijo por lo bajo el doctor.

-¿Qué?- pregunto desesperadamente preocupada por su nieta.

- bueno- prendía las luces nuevamente- al parecer la pelota la golpeo justamente en la frente y le sacara un chichón en esa zona, y como se cayo hacia atrás la parte trasera de la cabeza dio contra el piso y le saldrá un chichón ahí también.

-…

-Aparte de lo obvio… ¿hay algo mas científico que nos puedas decir…tío?

-ajaja que impacientes son, sufrió una contusión pero no es muy seria, al despertar puede que no tenga sentido de la orientación y olvide unas cuantas cosas como donde esta, que le paso y que día es hoy. Nauseas y dolor de cabeza serán algunos malestares. Solo esta inconsciente, no se preocupen el golpe no fue tan duro y el cerebro aun esta en su lugar- todos suspiraron mas aliviados- solo necesita dormir mientras pueda por que cuando despierte tendrá un gran dolor de cabeza.

-oh… gracias al cielo- dijo la entrenadora- primero iré a ver a Sakuno y luego les avisare a sus padres que ella esta en el hospital.

Bueno, parece que después de todo Ryoma no había causado gran problema ¿no?

Gracias por leer, les tengo un consuelo! No me tardare mucho en subir el segundo cap por que ya tengo la mitad escrita, n.n etto… dejen reviews! Y échenle un vistazo a mi perfil, para que vean algunas noticias que les alegraran… o eso creo n.n. hmm dejen reviews!


	2. ¿Que me perdi?

"Nada es perfecto excepto en Villa Roman"

2do Capitulo: ¿Qué me perdí?

Unas lindas flores adornaban la mesa al lado de su cama. Los titulares del equipo Seigaku se las habían comprado a ella. La habitación era de un color blanco con pequeños detalles en azul, un televisor, una mesa donde había una jarra de agua con un vaso, unas flores amarillas y un teléfono. Una silla donde se encontraba dormida y recostada en la cama una anciana que se notaba que había pasado la noche preocupada y a la espera de que su nieta despertara.

Ella sólo podía soñar por los momentos, ese fuerte saque había removido algunos recuerdos…

Flash Back

**-… ya veo- había sido una estúpida… pensar que Ryoma quizás sintiera algo por ella, que sus sentimientos serían correspondidos, y ahora no le quedaba más nada que su corazón roto en pedazos y la gran tristeza que la embargaba- claro, tú prioridad es el tenis, debí suponerlo antes de hacer el ridículo… -feliz navidad.**

**_Sentía una triste amargura, en ese momento, se sintió como si la pena podría sumergirla en un mundo de sombras y dolor eterno. Era algo parecido a lo que sintió en el momento que vio a Ryoma lanzarle una pelota hacia ella. ¿La odiaba? ¿No la soportaba y por eso le había lanzado un servicio? No podía ser… el le había pedido tiempo, ¿será que pensó las cosas y se dio cuenta de que no sentía nada por ella más que odio?_**

**Después de estas palabras se fue corriendo, conteniendo las lágrimas con sus párpados apretados fuertemente, chocó con un árbol que no había visto cayendo hacia atrás por el impacto.**

**Fin del Flash back**

**_Volviendo al mundo y despertando…_**

-mou…- dijo al abrir sus marrones ojos y ver los rayos del sol fulminarla… demonios su cabeza iba a explotar… Se incorporó y vio a su alrededor ¿Qué hacia ella allí? Bajó la mirada y encontró a su abuela dormida. Habían muchas dudas en su cabeza, eso hacía el dolor incrementarse… de pronto se mareó, mejor volvía a recostarse.

-¿Sakuno?- oyó a alguien llamarla. Reconocía esa voz.

Ella la miró y sintió a su abuela abalanzarse sobre ella, abrazándola fuertemente y casi dejándola sin aire…

-Obaa-chan… Ittai- le dijo logrando zafarse del abrazo

-¡Gomen Sakuno!- se disculpó- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Mareada, además me duele la cabeza y no se que hago aquí- le dijo volviendo a observar a su alrededor- ¿y esas flores?

- Bueno Sakuno, primero que nada tómate esto- le ofreció un vaso de agua y una aspirina- ayudará a tu dolor de cabeza. Esas flores te las trajeron los titulares, están muy preocupados por ti.

-¿por…por mi? – Casi se ahoga con el agua al escuchar eso- ¿Hontou ni?

-hai… Tú estabas entrando a las canchas cuando Ryoma lanzó un Twiste Serve, el saque te dio a ti y caíste al suelo inconsciente. Después te trajimos al hospital y duraste todo un día dormida.

Un golpe. Si, recordaba algo dando contra su cabeza y viendo la cara de pánico de Ryoma al verla caer al suelo, luego de eso no recordaba más. Oh Kami, ¡que vergüenza! Caer inconsciente enfrente de toda esa gente y peor aún, enfrente de Ryoma-kun. Mejor se recostaba un rato.

-Sakuno ¿te sientes bien?- le preguntó con preocupación su abuela-

-Si, sólo necesito descansar- cerró los ojos y recostó su cabeza en la cómoda almohada- abuela ¿le dijiste a mis padres que estaba en el hospital?

-Sí, pero no pudieron venir, estaban muy ocupados, me dejaron a cargo de ti- Sakuno frunció el ceño- entiéndelos, tienen que trabajar.

Trabajo, es lo único que tienen ellos en su vida, podían pasar semanas sin siquiera verles la cara, Sakuno prácticamente vivía sola, ella misma lavaba su ropa, planchaba, cocinaba y limpiaba. Estaba considerando pedirle a su abuela que la dejara vivir con ella para no pasar todos los días sola en esa casa que se le hacía tan grande en las noches.

-¿Cuándo me darán de alta? – preguntó prefiriendo dejar de pensar en sus padres fantasmas.

- No lo se, voy a buscar al doctor, en seguida vuelvo- dijo saliendo de la habitación y besando la frente de su nieta.

Dios, su cabeza si que dolía, podía sentir las fuertes palpitaciones de su cerebro ¡parecía que explotaría! Pero no podía ¿cierto? ¿Hmm qué día era hoy? Busco un almanaque por los alrededores y lo encontró, era el 12 de enero y era día de semana. Debería estar en la escuela pero por razones obvias no lo estaba. ¿Qué estarían haciendo Ryoma-kun y los demás en estos momentos? Sintió ganas de ir a hacer sus necesidades fisiológicas, se bajó de la cama y caminó hasta donde se encontraba el baño, aprovechó para mirarse en el espejo, sus trenzas estaban desechas y… ¡un horrible chichón adornaba su frente!

-¡ahhh!-.

-Un… Saku-chan- suspiró fuertemente una chica de coletas llamada Tomoka, era extraño llegar a la escuela y no tener a Sakuno a su lado, su pobre amiga… - Sakuno-chan.

-Oye Osakada, ¿no sabes nada sobre ella?- le preguntó Horio al escuchar su suspiro de frustración.

-Iie… cuando me fui del hospital ayer, Ryuzaki-sensei me dijo que no sabía cuando despertaría. ¡Mi pobre amiga!- Tomoka sumergió su rostro entre sus brazos cruzados.

-Aún no entiendo… ¿En qué estaba pensando Ryoma al hacer ese Twist Serve?- se preguntó Katsuo, siendo justos esa era la pregunta del millón de dólares ¿Por qué Ryoma lo hizo?

Se habían empezado a formar varios rumores uno de ellos era que como iba perdiendo en el partido para alivianar la tensión hizo el saque y no se dio cuenta de que Ryuzaki estaba adentro, otro rumor malintencionado era que Ryuzaki-sensei lo había echo sufrir mucho durante los entrenamientos y se vengo con su nieta, en fin… uno podía asombrarse con todo lo que habían dicho sobre eso.

-Ese Echizen, siempre haciendo las cosas sin pensar- dijo Horio y a continuación empezaron a debatir sobre la razón de su ataque.

Echizen que se encontraba cerca se hacía sordo a esa conversación. Se sentía lo suficientemente mal como para escuchar todo lo que decían sobre él. Sí, lo admitía, no debió haberlo hecho pero… ¿Por qué demonios Sakuno había tenido que aparecer tan de repente? A la última persona que quería hacerle daño era a ella. Él era un príncipe orgulloso y no podía demostrarle a la sociedad que se sentía culpable, después de todo el único perdón que necesitaba era el de ella no el de los demás.

-Ryoma-kun, aunque sea la presidente de tu club de fans y te quiera con toda mi alma no puedo evitar molestarme contigo por lo que le hiciste a Saku-chan- le habló una determinada Tomoka, la verdad es que nunca pensó hablarle así a su ídolo- Horio, Katsuo y Kachiro vamos a ir a visitar a Sakuno, iremos temprano apenas terminen las clases ya que las practicas de club de tennis fueron canceladas, tú iras con nosotros para disculparte. ¿Entendido?

-Mada mada dane…- dijo sin importancia, ¿Cómo se les ocurría? Era algo demasiado personal que tenía que hablar con Sakuno, no podía hacerlo frente a toda esa gente…

-¿ENTENDIDO?- le gritó golpeando su mesa y dejando claro de que tenía que hacer lo que ella decía o se atendría a las consecuencias.

-…Hai- dijo en voz baja, agradeciendo que las clases ya comenzaban, Tomoka volvió a su puesto y Ryoma tragó en seco "Niña loca" pensó y luego abrió su libro en la página que el profesor indicaba. Por lo visto tendría que ir al hospital con ellos.

En ese momento se encontraba viendo un programa de concursos con su abuela, el doctor le había dicho que a más tardar mañana podría volver a su casa y le había dicho que se pusiera una colocara de hielo para la hinchazón. El dolor de cabeza había disminuido un poco y se sentía mejor, también estaba alegre porque su abuela le había dicho que podía quedarse en su casa mientras la cuidaba y para que las dos se hicieran compañía. Ojalá la dejara quedarse aún cuando ella hubiera sanado por completo.

-Sabes Sakuno… me gustaría ir a la casa un rato para bañarme y preparar tu dormitorio, y también pasar por la casa de tus padres para recoger un poco de ropa para ti y como el doctor dijo que ya en la noche podríamos irnos…

Le molestó un poco que dijera 'la casa de tus padres' ¡como si ellos vivieran ahí! Sakuno hasta se había tomado la libertad de dormir en el cuarto de sus padres (con todas las comodidades que había en él), en realidad lo había echo porque en la habitación había un baño y… le resultaba mas fácil sólo caminar unos cuantos pasos que ir asustada todo el recorrido hasta el baño desde su propia habitación.

-Obaa-chan, ¿me dejaras sola?- le preguntó sosteniendo la bolsa de hielo contra su frente mientras se incorporaba.

-Eso es lo que no quiero… si tan solo alguien se quedara acompañándote- Quizás le podría pedir al doctor Oishi…

-Anou, obaa-chan, no me gusta mucho ese hombre…- dijo recordando que el había dicho algunas cosas sobre su penoso chichón-.

-Pero Sakuno… - tocaron la puerta y la entrenadora se levanto para abrir, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y volteó a ver a su nieta.- Sakuno, mira quienes han venido a visitarte.

Sakuno volteó su cabeza y dirigió su mirada hacia la entrada, eran sus amigos que amablemente habían venido visitarla, la primera persona en la que se fijo fue en una de coletas, con lágrimas en los ojos y se abalanzaba rápidamente hacia ella, tan repentino como doloroso, haciendo caer la bolsa de hielo y lanzando un pequeño grito.

-Tomoka-chan… eso duele- dijo mientras soportaba el abrazo de su mejor amiga.

-¡¡Sakuno-chan! Como te extrañe hoy, ¡estaba tan angustiada por como estarías! No podía dejar de pensar en ti, oh Saku-chan, como me alegra que estes bien.- le dijo mientras lloraba y apretaba más a su amiga.

-Gracias por preocuparte Tomo-chan… pero… no puedo respirar- dijo poniéndose un poco roja por la asfixia.-

-Ah, gomen Sakuno- dijo separándose de ella y mirando su rostro, estaba un poco pálida y pudo ver una zona hinchada y enrojecida en su frente.- Oh Saku-chan, ¡que chichón más inmenso te ha salido!

Esta exclamación sólo causó que Sakuno se sonrojara y algunas risas por parte de la indiscreción de Tomoka.

-Bueno Sakuno, ya tienes compañía, ahora si me disculpan niños… - tomó su bolso y volvió a dirigirse a la puerta.- volveré por ti más tarde para llevarte a casa.

-de acuerdo, vuelve pronto Obaa-chan- dijo despidiéndose de ella.

-Hasta luego Ryuzaki-sensei- se despidieron sus jóvenes pupilos, a excepción de Ryoma que sólo bajo su mirada.

No se había atrevido a decir nada desde su llegada, la verdad es que se sentía bastante apenado con ella, además de que estaba un poco diferente hoy, no se refería a su muy notable chichón si no a el hecho de que su cabello no estaba trenzado, caía libremente por su espalda, ese sedoso y rizado cabello rojizo, aunque se notaba un poco enredado, por un momento pensó en la idea de pasar sus dedos a través y desenredarlo, pero la apartó rápidamente. Al fin y al cabo si había pensado sobre lo que sentía por la chica… ella le gustaba…mucho.

¡Quizás por eso se sintió el doble de mal por haberle lanzado un servicio que la había mandado directamente al hospital! Ella era tan frágil y él tan brusco…

-Ryuzaki ¿Qué te dijo el doctor? ¿Acaso es grave tu… lesión? – preguntó Horio viendo a Sakuno colocarse de nuevo la bolsa con hielo.

-No- Sakuno negó,- sólo me duele la cabeza y no puedo olvidar algunos detalles pero del resto todo está bien.- Ella sonrió y se fijó en un rostro el cual no había notado, era un chico con la cabeza cabizbaja y con sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.- Ryoma-kun…

Ryoma subió su mirada para verla, se sintió un poco mal al ver ese gran golpe morado en su frente y el sentimiento de reproche se incrementaba al saber que el golpe lo había causado él. Las mejillas de Sakuno se tiñeron de un rosado claro y desvió la mirada rápidamente. _Genial, ahora no quiere ni verme, bien hecho Echizen. _Pensó el príncipe mientras él también miraba hacia otro lado.

-Saku-chan, ¿Cuándo te dejarán volver a la escuela?- preguntó Tomoka sentándose en la cama a un lado de Ryuzaki- ¿Sabes? hoy me sentí muy sola sin ti, amiga

- Lo lamento mucho Tomo-chan, sabes que no es que yo haya querido estar en el hospital desde un principio…- ella dijo estas palabras sinceramente, no era su culpa el estar ahí, era de Ryoma ¿en qué estaba pensando cuando le lanzó el servicio? ¿Qué persona se le ocurriría atacar a una tímida, débil y tranquila chica como ella? Bueno, ella también había sido descuidada al entrar de improviso pero… ¡esa no era la razón!

Ryoma sintió una punzada en su corazón, lo sabía, ella también lo culpaba, pensaba que ella podría ser la única en saber que había sido un accidente. Esa chica, era especial para él ¡hasta se lo había dicho! Sakuno gustaba de él y era reciproco… o algo así. Quizás después de esto ella no querría tenerlo cerca jamás. Podía oír su suave voz en su cabeza gritándole que era una idiota y que mejor se alejara de ella. Ryoma suspiró.

-Tienes razón Saku-chan, es culpa Ryoma-sama – se volteó a verlo con ojos furiosos- Ouji-sama, tienes que pedirle disculpas a Sakuno.

-Mada mada dane- dijo sin dejar de ver el suelo, claro que tenía que disculparse con ella, pero… ¿Tenía que ser con todos ellos presentes?

-Vamos Echizen no seas tan orgulloso- Horio se acercó a Ryoma-

-Hmm- aclaro su garganta el chico de ojos ambarinos-

-Ryoma-sama creí que ya te había dicho lo que…- no pudo terminar la oración porque su celular sonó- Moshi moshi, ¿mama? Estoy visitando a Sakuno llego a la casa mas tarde… ¿Qué? ¿Cuidar a los gemelos? Pero… ah esta bien ya voy para allá-colgó- bueno, yo me tengo que ir. Ryoma-sama espero que te disculpes con Saku-chan.

-¿Tan pronto Tomo-chan? Si llegaste solo hace unos minutos- pregunto Sakuno al ver a su mejor amiga despedirse-

-Si, tengo que cuidar a mis hermanitos, espero verte pronto de nuevo en la escuela- le dio un ultimo abrazo y salio de la habitación.

Hubo un silencio bastante incomodo, Ryoma seguía mirando al piso, Sakuno se encontraba ligeramente ruborizada, Katsuo jugaba con sus dedos y Kachiro había empezado a ver la televisión. Katsuo comprendió la situación, Ryoma era orgulloso, quizás necesitaba un poco de privacidad para hablar con Sakuno.

-Oye Kachiro- lo llamo en voz baja el chico de rapada cabeza.

-¿Um?- dijo dejando de prestar atención al televisor.

-Creo que es mejor que los dejemos solos

-Si…- le dijo comprendiendo la idea- Oigan… tengo que llegar temprano a mi casa. Sakuno espero que te mejores pronto.

-Yo también tengo algo que hacer, Sakuno ojala ese chichón desaparezca rápido- ambos le desearon que se mejorara y se fueron rápidamente.

Un silencio aun peor se formo entre los dos, el tipo de silencio que hasta escuchar la respiración del otro resulta incomodo.

-Oi, Ryuzaki- se decidió por fin a hablar el frió príncipe

¿Ryuzaki? La llamaba por su apellido, ¿así que no eran lo suficientemente cercanos como para usar los nombres? Lo sabia, la odiaba y por eso le resultaba fastidiosa. Sakuno no pudo evitar empezar a sollozar y dejar salir de sus ojos lágrimas, cubriendo su cara con las manos, Ryoma-kun era tan cruel al darle esperanzas para después destrozarlas de tan dolorosa forma.

Echizen no sabia que hacer, en realidad no sabia nada ¿Por qué había empezado súbitamente a llorar? ¿Había dicho algo malo? Oh kami, las chicas son tan difíciles de entender.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola minna xD, tarde mas de lo planeado, pero es que mi beta reader (aka chocolana) no se había conectado en toda la semana y cuando le pase el capitulo estaba incompleto, pero espero que les haya gustado! En el próximo si empezare con el romance, lo prometo! Jejeje gracias a todas por dejarme review y ser tan pacientes y esperar la continuación TT.

Se despide Itnuzi Desli.

_No shame. _(Eslogan oficial de ID aka yo xD)


	3. Perdon

Hola xD perdonen la tardanza TT si se me tarde mucho, casi un mes - pero tenia un bloqueo creativo que me costo mucho… o-O desbloquear, voy a hacer algo en este capitulo… algo que siempre he querido hacer… responder reviews! n-n

**Respuesta General: **estoy de acuerdo con ustedes niñas u-u ryoma es un estupido, y un mal agradecido! Digo… tratar así a sus admiradoras? Lo que daría yo por tener un club de fans x-x (trauma que tengo desde hace mas de un año) TT necesito ser idolatrada y adorada xDD. Este, perdón por no haber cumplido con sus expectativas con los primer capítulos u.u, prometo dar lo mejor de mi en los capítulos venideros y ustedes mis niñas… digan dejándome reviews y sigan leyendo! (me hace feliz xD).

**Respuestas:**

**Slamina: **me gusta tu nick xD es original, pues es una creencia popular entre el genero masculino eso de que las mujeres somos complicadas en mi opinión somos complicadas por que tenemos muchas mas preocupaciones que los hombres! En especial el niño Ryoma que lo único desesperante para el es que… pierda un juego x-X, jejeje perdón por la tardanza u-u.

**Aether Sygil Wynn Ansur**: pada que nombre mas complicado te has conseguido x.x, mejor te sigo llamando pada xD, pues muchas gracias por leer! Y por las sugerencias… aunque no creo poder conseguir pollitos x.x aunque veré que hago! Estoy muy feliz de hayas leído algo mió TT quizás ya estas lista para ser una jedi… no, no aun es muy temprano xP pero lo considerare!

**ROSHIO:** hija gracias por leer, pues si hice una promesa y la estoy cumpliendo x.x, espero que te gustes y que sigas siendo la fiel lectora que has sido hasta ahora. Ah y gracias por la 'mierdah' aquí no se dice eso pero gracias de todos modos.

**Marip:** gracias por tu comentario y pues si, en este fic es difícil saber quien sufre más, yo diria que es la pobre autora que se exprime las ideas viendo que inventar para hacer que la gente se entretenga leyendo esta historia, xD lo siento a veces tiendo a martirizarme. Sigue leyendo.

**Neko-O: **en serio piensas que soy cruel? xD no soy cruel, solo que pienso que lo bueno se hace esperar! Gracias por los buenos deseos n-n, aquí esta la actualización con romance, espero que la disfrutes!

**Scooky: **gracias por la felicitación, si me tarde bastante en continuar el fic, la verdad es que no soy buena para fics largos, me estoy arriesgando al publicar este x-x espero que todo salga bien, no iba a utilizar eso de que a Sakuno le dio amnesia (aquí entre nos, me parece que esa idea esta demasiado utilizada, ya hasta me parece aburrida x-x). Solo fueron detalles mínimos los que ella olvido jejejeje, gracias por leer desde el principio.

**  
Esto es todo lean y dejen sus reviews, los aprecio todos xD, y gracias por esperarme.**

"Nada es perfecto excepto en Villa Roman"

3er Capitulo: Perdón

Y ahí estaba, el príncipe del tennis, el pilar de Seigaku, el chico mas insolente, engreído y talentoso del mundo viendo llorar desconsoladamente a la chica que le atraía sin poder hacer nada. ¿Qué decir? ¿Qué hacer? Eran preguntas que rondaban la cabeza de Ryoma, el nunca pensó que se podía sentir tan inútil ¡nunca en la vida! Pero era así, solo observaba y se quedaba parado en el mismo sitio.

¿Cómo podía ser el tan insensible? ¿Y por que demonios ella era tan delicada? Esto no seria fácil, lo presentía, pero el había pensado detenidamente en los pros y los contras… ganaron los contras pero desde hace un tiempo había dejado de hacerle mucho caso a su mente. De acuerdo, tratar de consolar a Ryuzaki, disculparse e irse de allí lo más rápido posible.

-Gomen… ¿Por qué estas llorando?- le pregunto acercándose a la cama donde ella se encontraba llorando inconsolablemente.

Sakuno solo sollozaba, prefería no responderle a Ryoma, le dolía mucho todo… el golpe, las heridas emocionales y su actitud fría con ella. ¿Cómo podía estar enamorada de tal chico? La chica subió su mirada y se encontró con la de el, mirándola fijamente con un brillo de incertidumbre en sus ojos, Ryoma se encontraba bastante curioso, como un gato fijándose en una cosa que jamás ha visto, a la espera de algún movimiento, una reacción… Ella solo pudo soltar una pequeña risa.

Ahora si que no entendía nada, primero llora como una magdalena y ahora ríe. ¿Por qué ríe? ¿Por qué llora? ¡Saa! Las chicas eran complicadas.

-No te entiendo… - dijo cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho- eres extraña.

-Jajajaja- rió un poco Sakuno y luego se limpio las lagrimas de sus mejillas- Ryoma-kun, pareces un gato.

¿Un gato? ¿Que tienen que ver los gatos en esto? Quizás era el golpe el que la había puesto así… un poco susceptible… oh Kami ¿Y si le había causado un trastorno bipolar? No… eso era imposible ¿verdad?

-¿Qué pasa con los gatos?- pregunto alejando todas las ideas de su cabeza.

-Nada, solo que te me pareciste a uno con esa mirada que tienes- le dijo entrelazando los dedos de sus manos- Creo que los gatos son muy lindos.

¡El también! De hecho tenía uno, se llamaba Karupin y era un gato Himalayo, quizás cuando salga del hospital la llevaría a verlo y a que jueguen un poco.

-¿En serio?- le pregunto fijándose en la forma en que ella juntaba sus pulgares y los separaba.

-Hai, demo… mis padres no me dejan tener mascotas y Obaa-chan es alérgica al pelo de los gatos.-esto lo dijo con un tono de tristeza. Ella era tan transparente, era esa clase de chica sincera que no podía mentir.

-Yo tengo uno, se llama Karupin- le dijo recordando a su rechoncho y peludo gato blanco-

-¿Hontou ni?- dijo olvidando por completo de la bolsa de hielo que debía cargar en la frente-

-Si…- respondió observando su frente, un moretón y una protuberancia es lo que es había causado, bajo su mirada hasta su nariz… su pequeña y perfilada nariz, en diciembre ella se había lastimado la nariz al chocar contra ese árbol, Sakuno era tan despistada- y…

Ok, no tenía nada que decir, bueno si tenía que decir pero era muy vergonzoso, tenia que disculparse, ¡era primordial! Pero… demonios, maldito orgullo. Ryoma tomo aire y bajo la mirada, preparándose para hacer algo que en su sano juicio no haría.

-Quiero decirte que, no fue mi intención golpearte… con la pelota, es que esas escandalosas y la amiga tuya Osakada, siempre andan gritando en los entrenamientos… ¡me hartan! Y creí que lanzándoles un servicio dejarían de molestarme por un rato.- Dijo con la mirada fija en las sabanas.

-Pero no contabas con que yo iba a atravesarme en el camino de la pelota-.

-Si… Perdóname, Sakuno- le pidió por fin encontrándose con su mirada, ella lo veía con comprensión y el solo tenia arrepentimiento en sus ojos.

-Esta bien Ryoma-kun- Sonrió con ternura la chica.

Ella era tan linda, fue lo que pensó el chico de ojos ambarinos, lo que hizo aparecer un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, se acerco lentamente a su cara y beso la mejillas de la chica, Sakuno se quedo tiesa sintiendo el aliento de Echizen contra su piel, solo pudo voltear su cabeza y encontrarse con la cara del chico tan cerca de la suya.

Impulsivo, Ryoma era impulsivo, seguía sus impulsos y quizás no pensaba antes de actuar, quizás fue esta la causa de que en este momento se encontrara besando a Ryuzaki, aquella tierna chica, bastante tímida y de largas trenzas, ella era tan distinta a el, pero aun en su imperfección, le parecía la chica indicada para el, la ideal para… enamorarse.

Un sueño, si esto debía ser un sueño, el golpe en la cabeza la había hecho perder la conciencia y en este momento se encontraba soñando, su príncipe había venido a visitarla, a ver como estaba y la beso, que dulce y encantador sueño… pero no lo era una pequeña punzada en su frente le indicaba que estaba mas despierta que nunca. Ryoma había movido su cabeza y había tocado su frente con la de Sakuno… que chichón más inoportuno.

-Ittai- dijo Sakuno separándose de Ryoma, ahora ambos sonrojados y sin nada que decir.

-Gomen… - dijo apenado, tomando aire otra vez, era mejor dejar los rodeos y salir de esto de una vez por todas- Yo no he olvidado lo que te dije en navidad, te pedí tiempo para pensar bien lo que sentía y ya lo he se, tu en verdad me gustas.

-Ryo-Ryoma-kun…- las palabras soñadas, las que ella había esperado tanto tiempo por oír, el las había dicho y ella no sabia que decir.-Yo…

-Sakuno, ¿Te gustaría ser…?- no pudo terminar la propuesta.

-¡Konichiwa!- entro el doctor Oishi a la habitación.- ¿Cómo esta la niña mas linda de aquí? Sabes lo estuve pensando y te pareces mas bien a un unicornio jaja.

Ryoma maldijo su suerte y se pregunto quien era ese señor que había entrado, obviamente era un doctor, pero ¿Por qué se burlaba de Sakuno? A ver… en que se parecían Sakuno y un unicornio…

-Estoy bien- respondió volviéndose a colocar la bolsa de hielo. Este doctor y sus bromas la hacían desesperarse.

-Pero que tenemos aquí- dijo fijándose en una personita que estaba al lado de la cama- no me había fijado en que tenias visitas Sakuno-chan, y dime shounen ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Echizen Ryoma- respondió inmutable y tranquilo como siempre.

-Dozo yorishiku, Echizen-kun- dijo el doctor haciendo una leve inclinación.

-Kochirakoso- dijo bajando un poco la cabeza, wow no había conocido a un mayor que fuera tan respetuoso con los menores, debería enseñarle unos modales a su Oyaji.

- Y bueno Echizen-kun, dime tu, ¿No parece Sakuno-chan un unicornio?- dijo señalando su frente-.

-¿Um?- dijo procesando en su cabeza… ah claro el chichón en la frente de Sakuno como el cuerno de los unicornios.- Aha si- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sakuno se sonrojo y cerró los ojos, que vergüenza, primero su abuela y el doctor burlándose de ella y luego Ryoma. Definitivamente hoy no era su mejor día.

-Jajajaja, Sumire-san llamo y dijo que viene en camino para llevarte a casa así que tengo que examinarte una ultima vez para asegurarme de que todo esta bien.- le dijo el doctor tomando su carpeta y preparándose para anotar

-Doctor Oishi-san, no me volverán a hacer tomografías ¿verdad?- dijo recordando la mala experiencia que había vivido.

-Oh, no, te pusiste muy nerviosa ahí y ya descubrimos que eres claustrofobia y… un poquito dramática, deberías intentar actuar en una novela seguro que te iría bien- saco su pluma del bolsillo y empezó a hacerle algunas preguntas.-

¿Sakuno de actriz? Imposible, ella era demasiado tímida como para hacer eso, mejor se quedaba igual, como la animadora del equipo y la enamorada de Ryoma. Hmmm no sonaba tan mal, pero claro sonaría mejor 'novia' pero un doctor inoportuno hizo entrada cuando el estaba a punto de pedírselo… bueno, entro el doc. Esto no seria fácil, además de que tuvo un mal comienzo y como dicen, lo que empieza mal termina mal suspiro.

-Muy bien, todo en orden, recuerda tomar tus medicamentes y descansar y quizás prefieras no ir a la escuela hasta que se te pase la hinchazón a menos que quieras exhibir ese chichón jajaja- dijo el doctor riendo una vez más.

-Mou…- sakuno bajo su cabeza y sujeto las sabanas. ¿En cuanto tiempo se quitaría esta molestia?

-Disculpen la tardanza, ya llegue-dijo la entrenadora Sumire, entrando a la habitación con un gran bolso- Sakuno, te traje ropa para que te cambies y… tu ipod.

-Gracias obaa-chan- le dijo Sakuno mostrando una sonrisa y tomando la ropa y el ipod.

Sakuno dejo su reproductor de mp3 en la mesita y bajo de la cama, estaba usando una de las batas que dan en los hospitales, le quedaba un poco grande pero no le incomodaba, camino hasta el baño, se excuso por unos momentos y entro a la habitación.

Ryoma se quedo viendo el ipod de color rosa, su prima Nanako también tenia uno, a el no le gustaba mucho la música así que eso le parecía innecesario, aunque revisando el ipod de alguien se podía descubrir los gustos musicales de esa persona. Echizen se acerco a la mesita, habían unas flores… ah, esas eran las flores que habían comprado todos los titulares… hmm, mada mada dane pensó.

Tomo el ipod y lo encendió, y decidió ver cuales eran los cantantes favoritos de Sakuno. BONNIE PINK, Utada Hikaru, Ayumi Hamasaki, Laraku, Amy Yumi, Maaya Sakamoto, Avril Lavigne, Nelly Furtado, Rihanna, Sean Paul… había escuchado de algunos de esos grupos pero de los siguientes no… Don Omar, Wisin & Yandel, Daddy Yankee… ¿Quiénes eran esos? Ah un momento… el había escuchado hablar de ellos.

Flash Back

Ryoma se encontraba haciendo el calentamiento antes de empezar a jugar tennis, estirando sus brazos y piernas, saltando y luego tocando la punta de sus pies con sus manos cuando de repente escucha a alguien cantando… o algo parecido.

-Rakata rakata… esta noche quiero hacerle…-

Ryoma volteo a ver y se fijo en el titular de ojos violetas Momoshiro que cantaba esa canción, ¿Rakata? Esa palabra ni siquiera existía, recién se enteraba que había una canción con ella, se acerco a momoshiro Kikumaru Eiji.

-Oye Momo-cha, esa es la nueva de Wisin & Yandel ¿neh?- pregunto el pelirrojo- esta sonando mucho en la radio.

-Si, a mi hermana le gusta mucho esa canción además de que siempre oigo la radio- respondió Momoshiro con las manos detrás de la cabeza.

-Esas… canciones son feas- dijo el pelirrojo mientras hacia una mueca.

-No le hago mucho caso a las letras, pero son pegajosas y el ritmo contagia- dijo Momo empezando a bailar- Rakata rakata.

-Hoi, Momo así no se baila… es así- dijo empezando a moverse.

Ryoma volteo y empezó a trotar con una gota saliendo de su frente, estaba rodeado de idiotas, si… Quería alejarse lo más posible de esos dos haciendo el ridículo. Mada mada dane.

Fin del flash back

Ryoma cerró los ojos recordando aquel pequeño espectáculo, oh kami, debía alejarse de esa gente. En fin, siguió revisando el ipod y se dio cuenta de que había muchas canciones que el no conocía, quizás debería empezar a escuchar la radio también, pero definitivamente… nunca bailaría… nunca.

Volvió a dejar el ipod en la mesa y se encontró con la entrenadora Sumire mirándolo.

-¿Nani?- pregunto Ryoma a la mujer.

- A Sakuno-chan le gusta mucho la música- le dije Sumire-sensei- estuvo en un kinder musical cuando era mas pequeña pero luego se salio, le gusto mas otra cosa…

-Lista- dijo la chica que ya estaba vestida y con su cabello recogido en dos clinejas como siempre- ¿Ya nos podemos ir?

-Si… vamos Ryoma, te llevare a tu casa- le dijo la entrenadora.

Ryoma observo como el doctor le ponía un parche en la frente a Sakuno, era mucho mas practico que andar con una bolsa de hielo todo el tiempo. Todos salieron de la habitación y caminaban hacia la salida.

-Ah, mis flores- dijo Sakuno recordándolas y dándose la vuelta para regresar a la habitación- Ya vuelvo.

Ryoma observo a Sakuno correr de regreso, era una oportunidad que debía aprovechar. También se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar siguiendo a Sakuno.

-Ryoma ¿a donde vas?-pregunto Sumire-sensei.

-Voy por una Ponta… -dijo caminando un poco mas rápido.

-Pero las maquinas expendedoras están por el otro lado… -dijo el doctor antes de fijarse en la sonrisa de la entrenadora, sospechaba que cuando entro a ver como estaba Sakuno había interrumpido algo- Ah… hahaha ya entendí… hmm ¡amor de niños!

Ryoma se encontró a Sakuno justo a la entrada de la habitación, sostenía sus flores amarillas en sus manos y se sonrojo al ver al Ouji-sama enfrente de ella.

-¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?- le pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa.

Los ojos de Sakuno se agrandaron y luego volvieron a su tamaño normal- Si…

Ryoma se acerco mas a ella y la beso en la frente, era oficial, eran novios y había sido mas fácil de lo que creía.

-Vamos, Sumire-sensei nos esta esperando- le dijo apartándose hacia un lado para que ella pudiera pasar.

-Hai- dijo caminando junto a Ryoma hasta la entrada del hospital.

Se despidieron del doctor, el hizo una ultima broma sobre Sakuno que hizo reír a todos, hasta la misma Saku-chan rió, estaba feliz ¿que mas importaba? Iría a vivir con su abuela, ya no se sentiría tan sola en su casa y el chico de sus sueños le había pedido que fuera su novia… quizás este pequeño incidente con la pelota no había sido tan malo…

-Sakuno-chan ¿mañana iras a la escuela?- pregunto la entrenadora, ya todos se encontraban en el auto-

-¿Con este chichón? Iie!- dijo negando con la cabeza.

-Oh vamos, si usas un gorro no se ve tanto…- dijo bromeando su abuela- podrías pedirle a Ryoma que te preste su gorra, no te importaría ¿verdad Ryoma?

-En lo absoluto- respondió Ryoma, recostando su espalda en el asiento trasero, Sakuno se vería linda con su gorra.

-¡Obaa-chan!- le reclamo Sakuno mientras hacia un mohín y se fijaba en la fecha que tenia el reproductor del vehiculo.- Kami… mañana es 13.

-Si… ya falta poco para tu cumpleaños Sakuno- le dijo su abuela con una sonrisa-.

Ryoma abrió los ojos, sorprendido, ¿cumpleaños de Sakuno? Oh… ¡el no sabia! Tendría que comprarle algo… un lindo regalo… ¿una gorra?

-Iie, ya sabes abuela… lo que pasara el 15…- dijo Sakuno algo apenada, no es que fuera un secreto lo que iba a pasar pero le daba un poco de pena decirlo ante Ryoma.

-¿Qué?- pregunto la señora aun sin comprender… Sakuno suspiro un poco irritada- Ah ya sabes Saku-chan, esto de envejecer…

-hmm…-Sakuno se fijo en que Ryoma estaba viendo la escena, así que se escondió delante del espaldar del asiento e hizo un movimiento con las manos.

-¿Ah?... –dijo sin comprender- Ah… ¡ah!

-Ya recordaste- dijo volviéndose a sentar normalmente la niña de largas clinejas-.

-Oh, si, falta poco y aun no hemos ido a recoger tu vestuario, tengo que hablar con tu asesora para que te ayude a mejorar los pasos ¿no tengo su numero en mi agenda telefónica? Bueno… no importa, llamare a la academia en cuanto lleguemos a casa- dijo frunciendo el ceño, lo había olvidado por completo, tenia un montón de cosas por hacer.

-¿Hacer que? ¿Llamar a quien?- pregunto Ryoma confundido, ¿Qué pasaría el 15? Antes de que sus preguntas fueran tomadas en cuenta ya el auto

-Ryoma, ya llegamos mándale saludos a tus padres- dijo Sumire sonriéndole, Ryoma abrió la puerta del auto y salio a la acera- Oye Sakuno ¿no piensas invitar a Ryoma?

-Mou, Obaa-chan- dijo Sakuno sonrojándose-.

-¿Qué?- pregunto la anciana.

-Me da pena…- dijo con los ojos cerrados y en voz baja-.

-¿Invitarme a donde?- pregunto Ryoma aun mas confundido.

-Nada… Adiós Ryoma-kun, nos veremos pronto- Sakuno se despidió regalándole una tierna sonrisa.

El auto arranco y Ryoma se quedo perplejo y confundido… bueno al parecer su nueva novia tenia secretos y debía averiguarlos, quizás le preguntaría mañana, pero bueno, un paso a la vez...

Hola xD ¿me extrañaron? O mejor dicho ¿extrañaron el fic? Jejeje n.n de verdad lamento la tardanza pero es que tuve un muy malo bloqueo creativo u.u. bueno he añadido misterio a la historia, Sakuno-chan tiene un secreto… bueno quizás no un secreto pero hace algo a escondidas! Adivinen… una pista, me tiene a mi de asesora… xD jajaja, bueno si en el próximo episodio haré una pequeña aparición… espero que no les moleste TT porque si les molesta no lo haré…

En fin, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo… y sobre los gustos musicales de Sakuno… muy variados siiie! Y pues lo del reggaeton… xD ¿no les pareció cómico imaginar a Eiji-chan y a Momo-chan bailando? Me provoca bailar con ellos wiii, a mucha gente no les gusta el reggaeton, entiendo porque y una vez mas espero que no les haya molestado mucho eso, fue necesario para los futuros capítulos del fic que espero toca madera no tarde mucho en publicar.

Dejen mis queridos y adorados reviews y serán mi motivación para escribir - se despide Itnuzi Desli.

Pd: visten mi blog… porfa, esta en mi profile en mi homepage xD TT.

Pd2: las palabras en japones… no son tan complicadas para igual traduciré

Shounen: chico

Dozo yorishiku y Kochirakozo: es como un "gusto en conocerle"/ "el gusto es mió"

Ittai: se dice cuando algo te duele, como cuando te golpeas la cabezota con la puerta del baño a media noche ¬¬ dices Ittai para expresar que te dolió xD

Hontou ni: es ¿En serio?

Obaa-chan: abuela.

No se mucho japones xD en serio, pero me gusta poner palabras simples.

"_No seré egoísta… compartiré el dolor contigo."_


	4. Flow Natural Bailando I

PERDOOOON.

Se que no tengo justificación, bueno de hecho la tengo pero no creo que les sirva xD, es que no tenia inspiración, sin inspiración no me muevo o sea no escribo u.u, casi un año sin actualizar de verdad es que me pase u.u

En fin una pequeña explicación, este capitulo me iba a salir muy largo asi que decidí dividirlo en dos partes, la segunda ya tengo la idea así que no me tardare tanto en escribirlo, se los prometo. PALABRA DE CANGRI! EJEM u.u espero que me perdonen y me sigan leyendo. TT

"Nada es perfecto excepto en villa Roman"

Capitulo 4: Flow Natural (Bailando I)

Al llegar a la casa de su abuela, Sumire-sensei le había dicho que era mejor que fuera a descansar y a acomodar su nuevo cuarto, no sabia cuanto tiempo iba a vivir con su abuela pero le alegraba tener un poco de compañía. Mientras ordenaba su ropa podía escuchar a su abuela hablar por teléfono muy alegremente, hasta escucho un par de risas y luego un llamado para que ella bajara.

Bajo las escaleras cuidadosamente, con la suerte que tenía últimamente podría ser que se cayera y le saliera otro chichón para tener mas adornitos en su cabeza…

-¿Qué paso Obaa-chan?- dijo Sakuno caminando hacia donde estaba su abuela.

-Ah, aquí esta Desli, quiere hablar contigo- la mayor Ryuzaki le paso el teléfono y antes de irse de la sala a otro lado se escucho decir- Que muchachita tan loca.

-¿Hola?- preguntó Sakuno y escucho unas risas al otro lado del auricular.

-Hola Saku-chan, me dijeron que te habían dado unos pelotazos, jaja ¿Cómo te sientes?- escucho una voz burlona pero un poco preocupada del otro lado.

-Me siento mejor- dijo con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas- ¡y no fueron pelotazos!

-Jajaja, me alegro, bueno mañana no te podré ayudar, ya que tengo unos compromisos pero no te preocupes Yuiko se encargara de ti ya Sumire-san me dijo que te ayudara con unos pasos, ¿¿ y ya has pensado en que vestuario vas a usar?? Digo… tienes que ponerte algo en la cabeza para tapar eso chichones…

-¡Mou! Que malas eres Desli-chan- se quejo Sakuno.

- ¿Yo? No digas eso, ¡solo me preocupo por ti!-dijo riéndose- en fin… mañana pásate por la academia, hasta aquí llego el chisme de que andabas hospitalizada.

-Ano… no quise preocuparlos a todos…- dijo apenada la chica de grandes ojos rojizos.

-Tranquila, ya por lo menos con tu llamada sabemos que estas bien, ya me voy, ahorita me toca otra clase, ¡saludos a tu abuela!

-Ok, Ja ne- se despidió y colgó el teléfono. Desli era una de las amigas que había conocido en la academia de baile, la verdad es que tenia muchas amigas allá.

La historia de cómo había entrado a la academia era un poco cruel pero a la vez graciosa…

Sakuno se encontraba en uno de los parques de la ciudad en una reunión familiar, se encontraba jugando frisbee con uno de sus primos y como era característico de ella, se enredo toda y lanzo el objeto al lado contrario de donde debía, después de disculparse con su primo y ofrecerse a buscar el objeto perdido, su familiar ya conociéndola y sabiendo que si ella iba a buscarlo era muy probable que nunca encontrara el freesbe y que también ella se extraviara decidió ir el. Luego de unos minutos unas chicas se le acercaron y le dijeron que la habían visto lanzar el freesbe y que tenia mucha soltura con la cintura y la cadera y le recomendaron practicar belly danza, hasta le dieron el nombre de una academia y la dirección y le pidieron que por favor se pasara por allá, las chicas se fueron y dejaron a Sakuno pensativa… si le gustaba la música y las artes, había estudiado música un tiempo y luego intento con el ballet… pero su falta de coordinación la hizo abandonarlo, había escuchado que la belly danza era un baile exótico y que se necesitaba de cierta habilidad para hacerlo. Una vez alguien le había dicho que era una buena para nada… ella se lo había creído y lo había aceptado, la realidad es que Sakuno era un poco resignada.

Su primo llego y la saco de sus pensamientos, aunque el recuerdo de lo que le habían dicho esas chicas seguía en la mente de Sakuno, hasta que un día se lo comento a su abuela y ella le había propuesto ir un día para la dichosa academia. Una tarde se había aparecido con Sumire-sensei en la academia y entro curiosa, allí fueron recibidas por una chica que se veía amigable. La reconoció como una de las que se le habían acercado aquel día en el parque y le había dicho que no le haría mal practicar belly danza. La chica les dijo su nombre, se llamaba Yuiko y era una de las profesoras de ahí, ¡lucia demasiado joven como para ser profesora! Su abuela como era medio indiscreta le pregunto su edad y ella le explico que era una de las bailarinas mas avanzadas de allí y que además de recibir clases también era profesora de las principiantes y que era muy común que alguna avanzada diera de vez en cuando alguna clase.

Primero las llevo directamente a una de las aulas donde se encontraban unas chicas bailando.

Flashback

-Ellas son del avanzado- les dijo Yuiko- significa que ya tienen mas de dos años bailando.

Sakuno observaba con admiración la forma de baile que estaban haciendo, moviendo sensualmente sus caderas y la forma en que movían sus vientres, cinturas y pechos. Era impresionante y atrayente, Sakuno se entusiasmo con la idea y sonrió.

- Claro, si te inscribes empezarías como novata, pero ya vi que tienes cierta habilidad así que no tardarías mucho en avanzar… - Yuiko le dijo a la chica- Las novatas empiezan practicando movimientos para aflojar la cintura, practicando con velos pequeños y mediante avances ya veremos que requisitos necesitaras.

Sakuno se quedo entre pensativa y entusiasmada, la verdad es que esto le llamaba mucho la atención, quizás mas que el tenis y sentía que en verdad podía llegar a practicarlo y a dominarlo.

-hmm- Sumire-sensei entendió la indesición de Sakuno- ¿Nos puede dar un momento por favor?

-Claro, cualquier cosa que necesite estaré en la recepción- Se fue del lugar dejando a las dos solas-.

-Entonces ¿Qué piensas Sakuno, quieres intentarlo?- le pregunto esperando la respuesta- no tienes nada que perder.

-Bueno… esta bien- dijo con ojos brillantes de emoción- lo haré.

-Vamos a inscribirte- puso su mano en el hombro de su nieta y se dirigieron a la recepción.

Yuiko que era una chica alta y delgada con un corto cabello de color negro se alegro de que hubiera decidió intentarlo y les explico las cosas que necesitaba tener la chica, un caderin con un mínimo de 250 monedas, el uniforme de la academia y que las clases eran los lunes, miércoles y jueves a las 5:30, el único inconveniente era que coincidían con algunos entrenamientos del equipo femenino de tenis, pero como Sakuno no era titular no había problema en que faltara un día a la semana. La chica las dirijo a la tienda de la academia donde podían encontrar las cosas necesarias para el baile como zapatillas, mayas, medias, uniformes, licras, velos, trajes y demás cosas que llamaron la atención de la niña de ojos rojos.

El uniforme era una licra azul hasta las rodillas y un top por encima del ombligo de color blanco y en el medio decía el nombre de la academia, también podías escoger un short de color blanco y una camiseta de color azul idéntica al top, Sakuno era tímida así que opto por el segundo uniforme ya que no le hacia mucha gracias estar mostrando el ombligo. Yuiko le explico que seria mejor usar el top porque se vería mas como movía la cintura, aun así no lucia convencida… compraron los dos, el caderin y se marcharon de la tienda.

Al salir escucharon una música algo exótica, o por lo menos lo era para la mayor de las Ryuzaki, a Sakuno le sonaba conocida, estaba sonando constantemente en la radio, un genero musical traído de Latinoamérica llamado reggaeton o algo así, era un ritmo bastante pegajoso y las letras también lo eran, como ambas eran muy curiosas decidieron acercarse mas al salón donde se escuchaba la música, se asomaron por la ventanillas y vieron a un grupo de personas bailando al ritmo de la música y a una chica dirigiendo la clase.

Se veía divertido, era como si estuvieran haciendo una coreografía pero eran pasos sencillos y repetitivos. Sin darse cuenta la chica que las había atendido, Yuiko, se les acerco por detrás.

-Esa es la clase de bailo terapia latina – les dijo y las dos féminas se voltearon a verla- las da Desli, seria bueno que lo intentaran un día, es desestresante y mejora la coordinación.

-pero… ¿eso no es reggaeton?- pregunto Sakuno un poco confusa.

-Oh, si, es un género que esta muy de moda, como es bailo terapia latina también bailan reggaeton, obviamente, pero si estas interesada además dan clases de baile de ese genero, la chica las dirige también.

-Oh… mou- dijo Sakuno un poco tímida, debía admitir que quería intentarlo pero le daba pena.

-Oh, vamos Saku-chan, si quieres inténtalo, yo estaré dando unas vueltas por ahí mientras terminas.

-ano… -dijo aun indecisa.-

-Vamos niña, no es una decisión de vida o muerte- abrió la puerta y la tomo por la muñeca y la guió hacia el interior.

Sakuno se dejo llevar mientras observaba a su abuela que la despedía con una sonrisa y una señal de ánimo,

Cuando entraron las personas estaban tomando un descanso, bebiendo agua, secándose el sudor o hablando entre ellos, por eso Sakuno paso casi inadvertida escondida detrás de la chica, se acercaron hasta la guía que se encontraba tomando agua y viendo cual canción era la que seguía. Yuiko se detuvo y fue a hablar con ella.

-Ne, desli-chan tengo una alumna nueva para ti- dijo llamando la atención de la chica, era mas o menos alta dentro de lo que cabe, de piel blanca, cabello marrón oscuro y ondulado y figura atlética.

-¿Quién?- pregunto desviando la mirada de la chica y fijándose en un pequeño ser que miraba hacia el piso.- ah, ¡hola!

-Ano… Hola- dijo levantando la mirada y fijándose en la chica, lucia agradable- mi nombre es Ryuzaki Sakuno.

- Ella es nueva, se acaba de inscribir en belly dance y pues parece interesarle el reggaeton así que le dije que entrara y viera que tal le parece- dijo Yuiko soltando la muñeca de la chica- bueno Saku-chan te dejo para que disfrutes la clase.

Yuiko salio del salón cerrando la puerta tras ella.

-Bueno Sakuno-chan yo soy Desli y soy una de las guías de bailo terapia, también doy clases de Reggaeton Dance y soy estudiante de bailes latinos, bienvenida a la academia Impacto de baile- Desli le indico a todos que la clase se retomaba- ubícate por aquí cerca para que no te pierdas los pasos.

La chica de ojos grandes y rojos se coloco no muy lejos de la guía, sin que pasara mucho tiempo la música empezó a sonar y como todos lo hacían ella también empezó a seguir y a copiar los paso que hacia la guía, le costo agarrar el ritmo pero antes de terminar la clase ya podía seguir los pasos a tiempo.

Fin del flash back

Luego de esa primera clase siguió yendo una y otra vez cada vez que podía, y también fue a su primera clase de belly dance que al principio no fue nada fácil pero no había decidido no rendirse, el baile ahora era parte de su vida y hasta ahora era algo en lo que se podía decir que destacaba ya que hace mas o menos un mes había avanzado a un nivel superior y dentro de pocos días seria su primera presentación como intermedia.

Ella estaba emocionada a más no poder, y mas que nada por el traje que debía usar… ¡era tan kawaii! Mañana tenia que ir a recogerlo, la semana pasada se lo habían entregado pero hubo que hacerle unos ajustes por que le quedaba un poco ancho en el pecho… ella era tan delgada y sin un cuerpo con muchas curvas, pero su abuela le había dicho que olvidara los complejos, de aquí a unos años tendría un cuerpo con todo lo que una verdadera mujer debe tener… aun no perdía las esperanzas de que las palabras de su abuela se cumplieran.

-Sakuno, ven, ya la cena esta lista- Escucho a su abuela llamarla para que fuera a comer, en realidad tenia mucha hambre, no comía desde el día pasado.

-Ya voy Obaa-chan- la niña salio prácticamente corriendo hacia la cocina, el instinto la movía, el hambre era algo muy poderoso.

-Siéntate, debes estar hambrienta- la entrenadora tomo asiento junto con su nieta y empezaron a comer en silencio, por un momento la mujer mayor se dedico a observar a su nieta, ahora que estaban solas era el mejor momento para hablar sobre todo, y mas que nada le interesaba saber que pasaba entre su Sakuno y Ryoma.

-Sakuno-chan, ¿no tienes alguna noticia que decirme?- pregunto tomando un sorbo de jugo.

-No…- dijo como pudo entre cada bocado y bocado, estaba entretenida devorando la comida y nada mas le venia a la cabeza.

-¿Segura?- vio la señal de asentimiento que hizo Sakuno, y dudo- Algo que tenga que ver con Ryoma…

Sakuno dejo de comer por un momento, agacho la mirada y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosado, eso era una señal muy obvia para Sumire, que mostró una pequeña sonrisa, ¡se lo tenían bien escondido! Sabia que su nieta sentía mucha mas que simpatía por Ryoma, pero no tenia idea que el Echizen le correspondiera los sentimientos y que estuviera acortejando a su nieta, definitivamente el trabajo la absorbía.

-Jajá jajá, así que son novios- Sakuno se sonrojo aun más- ¿desde cuando?

-Ano… pues d-desde hoy…- dijo sin aun atreverse a mirar a su abuela.

-Oh… ¿y vas a invitar a tu nuevo novio a tu presentación?- dijo provocándola y mirándola con una sonrisa.

-N-no se obaa-chan…- dijo mientras jugaba con sus pulgares, le daba mucha pena hablar sobre estas cosas.

-Ohh… ¿y porque no sabes?- pregunto mientras su sonrisa se agrandaba.

-Es que… me da mucha pena… que me vea bailar- dijo por fin subiendo la mirada y encontrando a su abuela muerta de la risa- ¡obaa-chan! No te rías.

-jajaja ay que lindos son los amores de la juventud- dijo ya dejando de reírse- vamos Saku-chan invítalo, tiene derecho de ver lo buena que eres bailando.

-¿tu crees? – Sakuno vio a su abuela asentir con la cabeza, luego de eso termino de comer y entre ella y su abuela empezaron a recoger los platos para lavarlos y luego cada una iría a hacer cualquiera que sea su siguiente actividad, pero el plan fue interrumpido por el sonido insistente del teléfono.

Sakuno corrió a atenderlo y al levantar la bocina escucho una voz muy familiar, era estruendosa pero sus oídos ya se habían acostumbrado a ella.

Waaaaa!!! ¡¡¿Saku-chan?!! ¿Como estas? Se suponía que debías llamarme inmediatamente cuando llegaras a tu casa, ¿porque no lo hiciste? Dimeeee!!!!

-Hola Tomo-chan- saludo al escuchar a su mejor amiga de toda la vida haciendo semejante escándalo- Gomen ne Tomo-chan, es que tenia hambre…

-Hmmm no es excusa, pero lo pasare por alto- se escucho a través de la bocina aclarar su garganta- ¿¿Y... el ohjisama te dijo algo??

-Etto... ¿a que te refieres con algo?- dijo mientras sus mejillas empezaban a colorarse otra vez.

-¡¡Ya Sabes!! ¡¿Se te quedo mirando?! ¿Luego de disculparse que hizo? ¡¿Te tomo la mano?! ¡¿Dijo que le gustabas?! ¡¡¡Ya dimeeeeeeee!!! ¡Saku-chan! ¡No puedes ocultarme esas cosas! ¡Soy tu mejor amigaa!- dijo perdiendo la paciencia, de seguro había pasado algo entre ellos, y mas aun después de lo que Sakuno le había contado que paso en diciembre, su instinto le decía que había gato encerrado.

-Bueno… algo así- dijo casi en un susurro

-¡¡¡¿¿HONTOOOOOOOOOO??!!! ¡¡¡KYAAAAAA!!! ¡CUENTA! ¡¡¡¡¡CUENTA!!!!!- dijo gritando de emoción, ella en su casa se encontraba saltando de felicidad, esto era un bomba.

-Etto, Tomo-chan… me da pena- dijo Sakuno volviendo a acercar el teléfono a su oído, debido a los gritos había tenido que alejarlo, esto solo lograría que le volviera a doler la cabeza.

-¡¿Que te da pena?! ¡ANDA! ¡¡¡No seas así!!! ¡¡Dime!! ¡¡¿Como te lo dijo?!! ¡¡¿Como te estaba mirando?!! ¡¡¡Ahhh... pero que romántico!!! MAS VALE QUE HAYA SIDO LINDO SAKU-CHAAAAAAAN- trataba de moderarse pero la emoción se escapaba, kami que genial.

-Ahhh ¡Tomoka! no grites! me va a empezar a doler la cabeza de nuevo.

-Ups... ¡¡perdón!! Demo ¡¡¡Saku-chan!!! ¡¡No me puedo aguantar!! Anda... Dime.

-bueno...-dijo por fin decidiendose a contarle a la niña de coletas- pues si se disculpo conmigo, pero no me tomo la mano ni nada de eso.

-Mmm... ¿Nada de nada? Entonces como me dijiste antes, que algo si te había pasado... Se te declaro, ¡¿verdad?! ¡¡Andaa!! ¡¡Dime!! ¡¡¿¿Como lo dijo??!! ¡¿Que hacia?! ¿Te estaba mirando fijo a los ojos?- decía Tomota imaginando la escena con rosas y todo, debía dejar de ver tanta TV la chica.

-Tomo-chan, ¿como sabes todas esas cosas?- pregunto al ver que atinaba a muchas cosas que en verdad le habían pasado.

- ¡Porque soy la mejor! Y no por nada soy tu mejor amiga. ¡¡¡Entonces si se te declaro!!! ¡¡¡Que waaaayy!!! ¿y te pidió ser su novia?

-Ahh Tomo-chan… ¿Para que preguntas si lo sabes todo?- dijo resignada, no tenia sentido contarle nada a Tomota, lo sabia todo incluso los detalles, es como si ella hubiera ideado todo o hubiera estado presente ahí, quizás se quedo escondida en el pasillo del hospital escuchándolo todo.

-¡¡Sugoi, ya tienes novio!! Y no es nadie menos que el mismísimo príncipe... ay... si, ya los veo...

Sakuno sonrió, no sabia que tenia tanto apoyo de sus seres querido, en especial le importaba la de Tomota, ya que Ryoma era su obsesión y se sentía tranquila al ver que podía despreocuparse de las acciones que tomarían las del club del fan ya que ella tenia la aceptación de la "presidente"

-Arigato, Tomota-chan

Al día siguiente después de dejar a su nieta en la academia para que practicara y desearla por enésima vez un feliz cumpleaños se dirigió a Seigaku, las practicas de ese día no eran a primera hora así que no tenia que preocuparse por llegar tarde, cuando al final llego a la institución se dio un pequeño paseo por la dirección y así entregar la justificación media de la ausencia de Sakuno y luego fue directamente a su oficina a planificar las practicas del equipo de tenis y a pensar que le iba a regalar a su nieta.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de Seigaku se encontraba una chica de coletas eufórica por una noticia que había recibido la noche anterior, habían pasado severas horas y aun no lo asimilaba, cuando fue que Ryoma empezó a corresponder los sentimientos de Sakuno, se había sentido traicionada no porque su mejor amiga estuviera con el chico que mas adoraba si no que era precisamente su MEJOR AMIGA la que no le había dicho nada antes de que tenia algo con Ryoma, ella prácticamente había tenido que sacarle las palabras de la boca y ahora que sabia, se haría cargo de que la relación estuviera bien.

Entre los objetivos de Tomota estaban que el príncipe supiera las cosas básicas sobre su amiga así que se había encargado de hacer un interrogatorio para el ohjisama, en estos momentos se encontraba buscándolo por todo Seigaku para someterlo a una prueba de capacitación. Al localizar a su objetivo se aproximo y lo acorralo.

-¡Ryoma-Sama!- grito al verlo-

-¿Qué?- pregunto fastidiado, ya de por si el día no era muy agradable para el y la presencia de esta atorrante niña complementaba un mal escenario.

-Ya se lo que pasa entre ti y Saku-chan- Ryoma ajusto su gorra, así que Ryuzaki le había dicho, bueno después de todo era entendible ya que esta fastidiosa niña era su mejor amiga.

-¿Y?- pregunto ansioso por que lo dejara en paz.

-Creo que no estas calificado para ser su novio-dijo cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

-¿Nani?- pregunto desconcertado.

-Como dije no creo que estés calificado para ser su novio, no conoces nada de ella, ni siquiera su color favorito, su numero de ID, la profesión de sus padres, su segundo nombre, y te apuesto a que no sabias que hoy es su cumpleaños numero 13- Los ojos del príncipe se ensancharon era cierto, no conocía ninguna de las cosas antes mencionadas pero eso no era problema podía ir conociéndola con el tiempo, pero estaba completamente ajeno a la realidad de que hoy era su cumpleaños- Parece ser que estoy en lo cierto, por eso y otras cosas mas pienso que de verdad no tienes derecho a serlo, y por mas ídolo mió que seas Sakuno es mi amiga y tengo que probar que en verdad estas interesada en ella.

Ryoma lo medito, esta niña parecía preocupada de cierto modo por Sakuno, y de cierta forma sus sentimientos eran buenos, además de que tenia razón en todo lo que decía. Demonios ¿desde cuando la niña escandalosa hace algo mas que molestar? Bueno al parecer solo quedaba una solución.

-Y de acuerdo a tu criterio- Ryoma la miro con sus ámbares ojos gatunos- ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Tomoka mostró una sonrisa de victoria.

-Muchas cosas Ohjisama… Muchas cosas.

Espero que les haya gustado, ¿valió o no valió la pena la espera? ;; dejen reviews.

Una frase característica mía xD

"Le gusta reggaeton, blin blin y el diamante."- Teléfono Remix

I.D


End file.
